Fight For This Love
by Kelsbury
Summary: Times when Scorpius and Rose had to fight for what their relationship.


**Fight for this Love**

"Rose, I forbid you to see him!" Ron Weasley voice boomed through the house and Rose scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Dad, don't be so archaic. You can't tell me what to do, Dad, I'm of age!" She yelled back, albeit much calmer then Ron and she watched as he clenched his fists and unclenched them in a rhythm, his face growing red in his anger. There was a time when she worshipped her father, and on some level she still does – but not today.

"Ron, Rose is right," Hermione interjected gently, placing her small hand on his bicep calmingly and his cobalt blue eyes flickered to her and Rose saw his muscles loosen slightly. As a child it had mystified her that her mother could calm her father down so quickly. "She's an adult, and it's her choice who she goes out with."

Ron deflated some more and his fists unclenched again and he rubbed at his face before dropping into the armchair by the fireplace. "I don't wanna see you hurt, Rosie." He said sadly and Rose lowered her gaze – she knew that her father would never approve of her relationship, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had chosen a long time ago.

"Don't make me choose between you, Dad. I'm sorry to say, but I'd choose him." Ron looked up so fast that Rose was amazed that he didn't get whiplash.

"You—Why-How?" He didn't seem to be able to get the words out and his eyes flashed with betrayal – she didn't mean it in a malicious way and she needed him to know that.

"Think about it, Dad." She said as she moved to sit on the couch opposite him, her hands resting in her lap somewhat awkwardly. "If Grandma Weasley had refused to let you date Hermione, you'd do it anyway, right?"

"That's different." Ron snapped and Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "I loved your mother then."

Rose pushed her red curls behind her ear and turned to look at her mother imploringly – of everyone, she was the only one that Rose had told, the only one that she confided in. "No Dad, it isn't different at all. It's exactly the same." Ron seemed to understand, his jaw dropping making him look like he was imitating a fish. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm not asking for permission here – I'm going out with Scorpius Malfoy and I have for some time now." She said truthfully, ignoring the sounds of her brother gasp in slight shock.

"How long?" Ron asked, but he didn't seem to want to know the answer.

In her mind, Rose debated answering him, knowing that he wasn't going to be happy with the answer but what could she do? She couldn't ignore the time that she and Scorpius had spent together. "Three years. Since seventh year."

"Three…Three years?" Ron sighed, "you didn't tell me for three years? Rose that's a tad extreme." He said sadly and Rose tried to ignore the twinge of guilt in her lower abdomen, she really tried, but it wasn't going away, niggling there persistently, not letting her forget.

"I won't say I'm sorry, because I'm not. I wouldn't trade him for the World." Her feelings for him cut deep and she felt her chest restraint at the thought of him not actually being there – it was almost painful.

Ron looked at her, really looked at her at eventually he sighed and nodded, a silent gesture that for Rose meant the World. She wasn't looking for her father's permission, but his acceptance was widely appreciated. She could stop the girlish squeal and she threw her arms around her Dad's neck, happy when his arms came around her to hold her, like she was four years old and falling to sleep all over again.

"Thankyou, Dad." She whispered, bouncing on the balls of her feet in happiness.

"If he ever hurts you, I'll have his head. Tell him that from me." Ron said against her hair, squeezing her once before letting her go. Rose understood that her fathers reluctance stemmed from the rivalry that he and Draco Malfoy shared, but Scorpius was nothing like his father and Dad needed to understand that.

They spread out to the kitchen, Hugo looking at her like she was something disgusting on the bottom of his shoe but she knew that he'd get over it. Her mother came and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her daughter. "I'm proud of you, Rose. You're fighting for what you believe in."

And she was. She was fighting for the love that she and Scorpius shared, and she always would.

* * *

Scorpius looked around the jewellers somewhat awkwardly. It wasn't that he wasn't used to expensive shops, or even not used to Muggle shops (he'd been in so many since his relationship with Rose it was almost second-nature to him) no, those weren't the problems. The problem was that he didn't know which ring.

He crouched to look at some Diamond rings in a glass case, but decided against it – Rose wasn't a Diamond person. Nor was she a Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire, Citrine, Pearl or Peridot person and it was maddening. The ring needed to be perfect, it couldn't just be a plain, ordinary ring or a big flashy ring either. It couldn't be simple or overdone. It was ridiculous.

"Can I help you, sir?" Scorpius jumped at the sound of the voice and startled, he spun around to come face-to-face with a worker of the store.

"Oh…No, I'm just browsing." He said, taking in the small mans balding head and his shoes not matching the colour of his socks.

"Thinking of getting engaged?" He asked, rounding the case to stand on the other side, looking through the glass as well.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. "No, I've already decided." He said, "I just don't know which ring to get…"

"Well, I'll leave you to it." The man said kindly and went to help a couple in the corner of the store. Scorpius sighed and looked at the display of rings again, his eyes catching one ring in particular: An Aquamarine round cut ring set in white gold. He glanced over at the couple again and saw how perfect they were for each other – how the man had his hand on the small of the woman's back through the whole thing and the way she smiled up at him, radiating beauty.

It was that moment that he realised that it didn't matter what ring he got her; they had been through so much together that the ring itself was meaningless, but what it represented, their love, was what was important.

Together, they had faced both their parents, media articles about Scorpius only being with Rose to clear his families name (which was not true), former Slytherin's ridiculing their relationship – they'd been through a lot together and overcome it all. They'd fought for this. Their love. And always would.

* * *

Rose tapping her fingers against the marble of their kitchen counter was really beginning to bug him and he had read the same line of his book five times now.

"Rose, can you please stop?" he asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose and slamming the book shut with a loud 'snap!'

The incessant tapping sound stopped and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief – until she began banging the pots and pans around.

"Rosie." He sighed, rolling the sleeves of his grey shirt up to his elbows. "Can we talk about it?"

"No." She said icily and Scorpius closed his eyes – he hated it when Rose took that tone with him, like he was insignificant to her and he despised it. "You made your decision, you stick to it." She slammed the door to the cupboard closed and Scorpius' eyes jolted open to see her weaving her way through the boxes placed throughout their flat and slammed the door to their bedroom shut, the sound echoing almost painfully.

He hated it when he and Rose fought over the most insignificant things – now it was about how much time he spent at work and how little time he spent with her these days. She didn't seem to understand…Everything that he did, he did it for her. He was working so hard to earn the money to move home so that his gorgeous wife could have the dream house she'd wanted since she was about ten.

He loved her, Gods he did, but lately it felt like they were going backwards, back to the days in sixth and fifth years when all they did was bicker, unable to reveal their feelings to each other. Love wasn't exactly a walk in the park and for them it was probably twice as hard with outside forces trying to pry into their lives.

Deciding that Rose had had enough time to calm down (okay, not really, but a tiny bit of him needed to see her) he crept to the door, pushing it open slowly.

What he saw broke his heart. Rose was spread out on their bed, heads buried in the pillows and sobs shaking her body. He moved automatically, not thinking as he perched on the bed beside her, placing his hands on her shoulders softly kneading the muscles. "Rose, I'm sorry." What for he wasn't sure, but Rose was crying, _crying _and that didn't sit right with him.

"No, I am. I just sometimes get this feeling that…Well, we've been moving so fast – we only got married a few weeks ago and now we're moving. Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do, but it's like someone put our lives on fast-foreword, you know?" Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle and he settled a hand on the back of Rose's head, entwining his fingers with the long, red curls that had fascinated him when he was twelve.

"I know, Rose. But that's the thing – I love you, and I want to have a home with you. This flat, yeah we live here but is it our home?" He asked as Rose turned her head to look up at him, her blue eyes staring at his grey ones.

"Not really."

"Exactly. Rose, we'll slow down, I promise, but I'm desperate to get a place we can call ours without your cousin living opposite us, you know?" He said, stroking her arm slowly, settling his back against the headboard.

Rose rolled so that she was settled across his chest and he held her close to him, basking in the glory that was his wife…His wife!

He pressed a kiss to her temple and whispered, "Mrs Rose Malfoy," his breath breezing across her skin. She smiled into his chest and tilted her head up to catch his lips and kiss him – she was the only one who could make his body react like this with a simple brush of lips and before she knew it, he had rolled them over so that he was above her, his weight rested on his hand as his hand ploughed through her red curly hair and he peppered kisses across her lips.

Yeah, it got tough, they had arguments pretty much all the time but it just made him realise that he had to fight for it. For her. Forever.

* * *

Rose watched as Scorpius paced before her, muttering to himself almost desperately, mussing his hair up even more then it already was, his grey eyes darting to her form every so often. He was worried. Rose smiled slightly before her eyes became downcast and she looked down at herself, eyes closed, breathing deeply and evenly, red hair spilled out on white cushions and a beeping noise somewhere in the background told the participants of the room that she was okay…ish.

She stared at her body, angered and frustrated that she was having this outer body experience and that she couldn't reach out to Scorpius, to soothe his fears.

"Merlin, Rose, why do you do this to me?" Scorpius asked, collapsing into the seat beside her bed side.

_I'm sorry. _She said, but he didn't hear her. She sat on the arm of the chair, her hands reaching out to tough him. He shivered when her hand fell to his shoulder and he looked directly at her, his eyes narrowed. Rose closed her eyes and remembered how she even got here – the Auror mission, the purple jet of light and then darkness.

"Rose…Rose, you have to wake up now, okay? It's not hard, it's not, I swear." Scorpius said, his voice catching in his throat and Rose felt her stomach twist into very tight knots of grief and regret.

_I'm trying, Scorpius. Believe me, I'm trying…_She whispered into the air, but Scorpius couldn't hear the words.

The Healer came in then and Scorpius was up in a flash, demanding to know what was wrong with her and when she'd get better.

"I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy, but I have some very bad news." Beside her, Scorpius sucked in a breath between his teeth and his knees wobbled. Rose gasped and moved as close to Scorpius as she could, to offer what little comfort she could. Again, he shivered, Goosebumps arising on his forearm but he paid them no heed, instead he braced himself for the news that the Healer was about to deliver. "I'm afraid that Mrs Malfoy suffered a miscarriage at the scene of the incident – she lost the baby."

"Baby?" Scorpius asked shocked and Rose wheeled around to stare at her body. She'd been carrying their child and she'd lost it. Deep down, it felt almost like she'd failed him somehow. "No, you're wrong…She would have told me." Scorpius said with conviction, clasping his hands together, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I'll leave you with her." The Healer said sadly and left them alone. Now that he was alone (or so he thought) Scorpius collapsed to his knees by Rose' bed and the tears fell then, streaming down his face.

"Merlin, Rose, please – I'm not a begging man, I'm not, but Merlin Rose, you have to come back to me now. I can't loose you. I won't." His long fingers brushed her cheek hesitantly, as if he was afraid that she was made of porcelain and she'd break if she was handled to roughly. A sob caught in his throat and he angrily wiped at his eyes, breathing deeply. "I don't blame you. I never will…God…Our _child_…" Rose closed her eyes in an echo of his pain and felt the need to cry swell up inside her, but her ghostly form wouldn't let the tears fall.

"I love you." He said, almost brokenly as he ran his hands agitatedly through his hair and the platinum wedding ring on his finger caught in the overhead light and she sucked in a breath, getting as close to him as she could.

_I love you, too…_She whispered and bent to press a kiss to his cheek – the sleeve of her ghostly scrubs touched the very edge of Rose's unconscious body and before she knew it, it felt like she was apparating, being squeezed through a pipe before her eyes bolted open and she gasped desperately, arching off the bed, her vision blurry as she hacked and coughed, an incessant beeping noise in the background distracting her and hands holding her, tugging her up and straight against something hard and warm, the smell of evergreen invading her senses and she could vaguely make out a voice, low and soothing peppered with relief and heartache. She was back. With him. Always.

* * *

_Recent suspicions have been raised after Scorpius Malfoy, 26, was seen leaving the Hyperion (a hotel that he himself owns) with a woman who was most definitely not his wife. Scorpius was seen with the 23 year old busty beauty, Airleen Chandelier, who has released a statement about the sordid event. _

"_We had sex. He floo'ed me earlier this week, asking for a price – I gave it to him. He supplied the 5'000 galleons in cash on the night and we got it on in room 303…Afterwards he even asked for a threesome!" _

_And she isn't the only one making this claim! Migrant worker, Kasey Hawes also came to the Dailey Prophet earlier this year with a similar tale, where he picked her up on the street corner offering her over 7'000 galleons to have sex with him. When Scorpius Malfoy was asked about the claims, he heavily denied it and followed this with the fact that the two girls would be sued by his company for the lies. Scorpius, who has been married to Rose Malfoy (nee Weasley) for three year's has also shot down claims that he married Rose purely for the benefit that would come to his family with the act, as it would cement his place in history as an un-prejudice Malfoy and company profits would soar…_

Rose was shaking as she read the article and she felt physically sick, tears blurring her vision – why couldn't people just leave her and Scorpius alone? As if by magic, once his name popped into her head he appeared in the doorway in only his grey sleep pants, his white blonde hair mussed on his head, rubbing his storm grey eyes with his knuckles before he looked directly at her, his sleepy stare turning to concern in literally a second as he hurried over to her.

"What is it?" He asked and she silently held out the paper, which he took hesitantly. His eyebrows shot up his forehead once he looked at the moving photo of him and a brunette with an extremely low cut top and a belt with hooker shoes. They were shaking hands and she was smiling in a more-then-suggestive way. He quickly scanned the article and Rose watched as his eyes darkened to a gun-metal grey in anger. "Rose, you don't believe this, do you?"

"Of course I don't, I trust you, Scorp, I'm just tired of people trying to interject themselves into our lives." She sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers, leaning her elbows on the counter-top.

"I know, love, believe me, I'm the same." He threw the Dailey Prophet angrily in the fire and moved to stand behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are we going to do?" She asked tiredly and Scorpius pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she leaned back into him.

"Show the world what we're made of." He answered matter of factly, stepping away from her and holding his hand out to her.

"By doing what?" She asked as she placed her hand in his open palm and he pulled her away from the kitchen and through the living room of their beautiful home. "Scorpius, what are you doing?" He pulled their front door open and yanked her (gently, of course) outside and into the flare of the camera's of possibly every photographer in England. "Scorp – " before she could get any other words out saying how she was make-up less and not ready to be photographed, he'd spun her around and pressed his lips passionately to hers. The kiss made her feel the same as every kiss between them, from their first one when they were sixteen to now, Scorpius had never lost his touch - His kisses made her toes curl and her heart beat just that bit faster and when his tongue slid expertly into her warm mouth she almost moaned, winding her fingers in his platinum blonde locks and she forgot about everything around them, forgot the photographers, forgot the story and the well endowed brunette – instead she focused on the touch of Scorpius' hands against her waist, his taste on the tip of her tongue and his scent, always so fresh just inches from her nose – she loved everything about him and damn, she was going to show everyone.

* * *

"Daddy!" Scorpius' head rose from his paperwork at the sound of his daughter's voice, pure happiness radiating from his smile. Rachael Malfoy walked through the door, happily holding a thick volume to her chest and she turned and smiled widely at her father. "Read to me?" She asked, holding out the book and Scorpius happily stopped what he was doing and reached for her, easily lifting her and placing her on her knee, her blonde curls bouncing around her wide as she blinked up at him with wide brown eyes – ones that she gained from her Grandmother Hermione.

"Of course, sweetheart." He reached for the book and opened it, glancing at the picture of a King, Queen and a baby with fairies surrounding them and he knew instantly that he was reading Sleeping Beauty to her.

"Rachael!" His daughter squealed happily at the sound of her older brothers voice and buried her head in his shirt when Nicholas popped his head around the door, smiling coyly at his father. Nicholas was a mini-me of Scorpius and it was slightly disconcerting.

"What are you up to, young man?" Scorpius felt his smile widen when he heard Rose and he knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn't care. She'd seen him worse.

"Nothing, mum." Nicholas said, sounding dejected at the prospect of being caught out and traipsed out of the room, head hung low, and his blonde hair falling in front of his grey eyes. Rose stepped into the room them, red hair thrown up into a messy bun, dark blue eyes gazing with fondness at her husband and daughter before flickering back to the baby in her arms. Phoenix was the newest addition to their little family with a sprig of bright red hair on top of her head and pale blue eyes that were very slowly turning to grey. The four year old on his lap squirmed and pushed the book further towards him, his attention moving back to the child.

"I'm sorry, Rach, am I taking daddy away?" Rose asked, laughing as Rachael nodded anxiously, moving further backwards into Scorpius' embrace. "I'll leave you to it then, huh? I just have to go put this little one down." She smiled one last time, winked at Scorpius and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

This, Scorpius thought as he began to read out the story, helping Rachael with the difficult words, was what him and Rose had fought for, for so many years – this house and these children were all a product of their love. As he read the final line of the book he glanced down to see that Rachael had fallen asleep against him, her thumb firmly in her mouth and he chuckled as he gently pulled it put again, wrapping her small hand in his much larger one.

Fairy tales were good for children, Scorpius decided as he looked back at his paperwork, careful not to disturn the slumbering bane on his knees, they let them know that, while life got hard, at the end of it all, everything works out.

That had certainly happened for Scorpius and Rose.

_A/N: Hey! I found this story just sitting in my documents and thought, "why not!" So I posted it :D Let me know what you think!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
